Cliches and Awakward Moments
by Pouncey157
Summary: I've noticed a lot of Cliches in roleplaying, and a lot of awkward things in the Warrior books. For example, ever wonder how the leaders always seem to call Clan meetings at the awkwardest times for those poor apprentices and kits? Or how about what REALLY goes on in the dens when it's bed time? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW! And if you have any cliches or awakward moments you'd like me to write about, just PM me or write it in a review!:)

* * *

About this one: I've noticed a lot of times in the books, the cats just go to sleep and as soon as their heads hit the moss, they're out. Well, I don't think that's how it goes, Daddy- Os!

* * *

The apprentices den at Night-  
"From the moment I met you, everything changed,"  
"I knew I had to get you, whatever the pain,"  
"I had to take you and make you mine."  
"(Make you mine)"  
"Will you three. Please. SHUT UP!" Molepaw hissed at his sister, Cherrypaw, and her One Direction Obsessed friends, Lilypaw and Seedpaw. One Direction was a band of rogues who had stayed with them for over a moon, and shared their music.  
"Well, what would you like to sing?"  
"I'd like to go to sleep." He grumbled.  
"There's a song related to that!"  
"And when he goes to lay you down tonight,"  
"It just wont feel right,"  
"Cuz I can love you more than this!"  
"What does that have to do with anything."  
"Fine then…"  
-Silence for like a minute-  
"I'd walk through the desert, I'd walk down the aisle! I'd swim all the oceans, just to see you smile!"  
"What ever it takes is fine!"  
"(Whatever it takes is fine)"  
"PLEASE SHUT UP! I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!"  
"I want, I want, I want!"  
"But that's crazy!"  
"I want, I want , I want!"  
"But that's not me!"  
"AHH!" Molepaw got up, stormed out of the den and returned with a large stick.  
"I WANT I WANT I WANT TO FREAING GO TO SLEEP! I WANT I WANT I WANT BUT THAT'S CRAZY!"

–he hit them over the head with each syllable-

"THAT'S MY STICK!" Jayfeather screamed, running full-speed across the camp and tackling Molepaw, going through the back of the apprentices den.

"WHO DARE INTERUPT IVYPOOLS SLEEP!?" A loud voice boomed.

"IVYPOOL ANGRY!" The voice boomed again, and 3 gun shots were fired.

*RED ALERT RED ALERT RED ALERT* Was heard through out the camp, and a large red flashing light was raised from the ground. "RED ALERT!" Brambleclaw screamed, coming out from his den wearing JB boxers. Two turrets on either side of his den raised, and aimed for the camp.

"THUNDERCLAN DEFENSE FLEET!" Graystripe screamed from the Warriors den, and all the Warriors ran to the back of the camp into the hanger. They soon all flew out in their Starships, hovering over the Clan.

Hollyleaf suddenly popped into the camp.

"STOP! ACCORDING TO BOOK 3, PARAGRAPH 9, SUB PARAGRAPH 2, SECTION 6, SUB SECTION 7, LINE 4, SINING ONE DIRECTION AND CAUSING MOLEPAW TO STEAL JAYEATHERS STICK, CAUSING JAYFEATHER TO GO WACKO AND BEAT HIM TO DEATH WITH THE STICK CAUSING OGRE IVYPOOL TO GET ANGRY CAUSING BRAMBLESTARS TURRETS TO ARISE CAUSING THE WARRIORS TO GET INTO THEIR STAR SHIPS IS AGAIST THE WARRIOR CODE!" She screamed frantically, whipping out a lightsaber and slicing Heavyfoot's head off, who was randomely standing there. No one cared because he'd died like 6 times already anyway.

"YOU"RE MY BEST FRIEND BEST FRIEND BEST OF ALL BEST FRIENDS, YOU SHOULD GET A BEST FRIEND TOO!" Lionblaze and Jayfeather sand to the top of their lungs, arm in arm, skipping through the camp. This was the usual routine every now and again; as Jayfeather often went skitzo, the song 'Best Friend' by Toybox and skipping through camp was the only thing that calmed him down; and you do NOT wanna know how we found that out. About 30 minutes later, the turrets swiveled back around as part of the rock, the Red Alert flashing light was lowered back into the ground, and all cats were sleeping peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This chapter contains very mature themes...in other terms, Molepaw and Seedpaw get it on. so if you're not aloud to read that or whatever, then please refrain fron reading. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Warriors! I mean, c'moonn.**

* * *

Bramblestar sat in his den, watching his 5 surveilance cameras screens, one for each den in the camp. No one knew they were there, but he had to get his jollies some how, being leader and all.

_Camera 1, Warriors Den:_Birchclaw asleep, Ivypool getting mysterious bloody gashes in her sleep. Nothing out of the usual.

_Camera 2, Elders Den:_ Purdy was telling one of his incessant stories again, but it was just creepy because no one else was in the den.

_Camera 3, medicine cats den:_Jayfeather was slow dancing with his stick, a mysterious lump of un-breathing red fur by the exit, with a gash her head…Cherrypaw must've interrupted Jayfeather again.

_Camera 4, Apprentices Den: _Holy Cheese balls! Seedpaw and Molepaw were getting it on in there! *Bramblestar turned up the volume so he could hear* "Oh, Molepaw…we can't do this! What if I get preggers?!" "Then it'll be great!" –super hump- "OOH-" As Seedpaw's head was close to the camera, her moaning seemed was loud to the camera and Bramblestar quickly turned it down. He looked on the Nursery Cam.

OH MAH GERD. DUSTPELT AND FERNCLOUD WERE HAVING A THREESOME WITH HOLLYLEAF!  
"Ohh, not there, Dutpelt!"  
"Oh!"  
"According to book 3, section 5, paragraph 4, subsection C, line 8 this is against the warrior code. But I'll play along anyway." Hollyleaf meowed. Bramblestar switched the over all camp cam. What was THAT!? He zoomed in, and behind the nursery, Amberkit, Dewkit, Snowkit, Oakkit, Leafkit, and Pikachukit were back there starting a sex club! Daisy was SO not doing her job! That meant only one thing..Time for a ceremony! He raised out to the highledge and yowled "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, JOIN ME HERE BENEATH THE HIGROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" It brought pleasure to him to see Ferncloud and Dustpelt scurry out of the nursery, their hair sticking up all over the place. He envied Dutpelt. He had always wanted to hit that shit himself, but he was certain Ferncloud must've had several STD's now. The kits all hurried around to the front, And Jayfeather dragged Cherrypaw's half-dead corpse to the sight. Seedpaw and Molepaw were missing! He went over to the den and found them still going at it, but Seedpaw screamed and covered herself with her nest, which was pointless. They were all nudists, anyway. He smirked at them sexily and whispered,

"I can join you after ward, and show you some thinggssss."

The two ran away in terror, and Bramblestar laughed like a pervert. His cameras always seemed to bring him the best ceremony opportunities.

* * *

**I know this one wasn't as good as the first, but I hope you like it anyway…lol.**


End file.
